Her Savior
by JayLovesAusllyAndBade
Summary: Jade had always been abused by her pack, after running away she finds Beck's pack. Will he be able to protect her while she learns the meaning of love through him? Or will her old pack come back and rip everything she loves from the young she-wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Jade sat in the corner of her cell with her knees to her chest watching as the little blood she had left in her body made its way down her arm. Beta Lane had just shoved her back into her cell for the night. Her dad, Alpha West had just finished his daily beating of her. Jade looked around her room and wondered how she had survived this long in this hell of hers.

 _It's okay Jade. Just keep holding on._

Jade heard her wolf, Ember, weakly say to her.

 _We are getting out of here I promise you._

Jade rolled her eyes towards her wolf's comments. There was no way out of this hell and they both knew it. As Jade watched the blood from her arm begin to dry up she began to close her eyes, this was her only escape;sleep.

The next morning she was awaken by Lane dragging her by her hair, something she had gotten use to over the years, because of that she didn't yell or scream in pain. It was time for her to go outside and sit in the sun. Everyday her father assigned Lane to take Jade out in the sun for about an hour so she would not go too crazy being in the dark all the time.

 _Such a caring man_

Regardless of everything Jade smirked at Ember's comment as Lane sat her outside. This was Jade's favorite time of day, she hated how bright everything around her was but this time of day the wind would be strong and she's get a whiff of something. Something intoxicating that is. The smell came from the North, past her dad's territory. It smelled of pine, wood, and a hint of something like that of the ocean. The smell came around the same time every day and overtime she was allowed out and it was the only thing she looked forward to. As she sat there on the ground taking in the smell that had come around again she didn't hear as her father exited the building to go sit by her. He sat next to her and looked out through the trees sighing.

"Beautiful."

Jade rolled her eyes as she heard his voice and tried picking herself up to move away from him, she would want to be anywhere but near him. Alpha West looked over to his daughter and saw her weak frame trying to move away from him. He grabbed out to her squeezing her already fragile shoulder making her stay where she was.

"Sit you mutt."

Jade looked to him in his eyes, and he the same, and with as little saliva as she could get from her dehydrated mouth spit in his face then smirked never breaking eye contact. Her father smiled as he wiped it away. He continue looking at her before his hand crashed to the side of her face smacking the young she-wolf on the ground.

"LANE!" He called out

Lane ran outside and over to his Alpha.

"Yes Alpha?"

"Take her back to her cell."

"Yes Alpha."

Without another word he waited till Alpha West went back inside before picking Jade up bridal style and brought her back to her cage. Leaving her with a bottle water hidden in a ratty blanket that was in her cell.

The days went on like that, they quickly turned to weeks, soon leading to months. Jade had not been outside in over a month and was beginning to get restless and possibly a little bit crazy. The only thing she could think of was the smell she had been missing since she's been locked up in her cell. Everyday she watched a small glimpse of light coming from the door once you go up the stairs. She began counting how long it the door stayed open and concluded that everyday it was open for exactly three minutes.

 _We can make a run for it._

Jade could not help but question her wolf. That had to be the dumbest idea, there was no way she could make it in her condition.

 _Let me take over. I'll make sure we leave. We never have to return here. Please try._

Jade sat there contemplating, if Beta Lane or her dad had found her trying to leave who knows what could happen to her, or how baldy injured she could get. On the other hand she may get out, she may be able to get free.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days Jade watched as the door stayed open for about three minutes, she tried her hardest to have her weakened wolf sense smell who was upstairs. She never smelled the other pack members besides Lane and figured he was the one guarding the door.

The next morning Jade had told herself she would run. She was going to run as fast as she can, she'd let Ember take over and they would leave. Her only problem was that her cell was locked. Because Jade was so weak,changing into her wolf form had become nearly impossible, the only way for her to get the cell open was to change and use her paw to try to unlock her locked cell. That morning she waited for Lane to bring her the leftovers from breakfast and she finally made her move. She waited until he went back up the stairs and she finally let Ember take over, she had to focus really hard on Ember in order for her to change. The change was extremely painful but Jade made sure not to make a sound. She felt her spine changing, cracking. She felt her hands being to form into paws, her teeth shift.

She finally changed into her wolf, a dark black wolf the complete different from a regular she wolf. She quickly ran over to the cell's lock and picked at it until she managed to get on her paw nails in, instantly clicking the lock open. She took a deep breath and with all her might ran. She ran up the stairs toward the light never stopping. The door was , in fact, being guarded by Lane, but he was so caught off guard that he couldn't stop her. She ran up to him and ran with her head down pushing him to the side, Lane fell back over the railing of the stairs landing on his back. Jade ran out the door and was blinded by the brightness of outside. As she got outside she was full of adrenaline, she wasn't sure how long it would last so she began to smell the air, pleading that she would smell the smell she normally did once she came outside and she did!

Without looking back Jade ran as fast as she could to the smell. She ran past the greenest of trees and the darkest of dirt, she continued to run even when she felt herself beginning to get light headed. She followed the smell. She realized that as she was running she was getting closer and closer to the smell and it was the only thing keeping her going. She eventually ran out of the woods and onto a road, there she realized that she was following a jeep. Without thinking she followed the scent and jeep leading to a large house. The jeep had come to a stop outside of the house, once the door opened Jade instantly smelled the scent hard, it was all around her.

"Rouge wolf! What are you doing here?"

Jade was so caught up in the scent she had not seen the man standing on the stairs of the house looking at her. He began walking up to her and Jade began backing up slowly. Distracted by the man she began feeling herself sway.

"Change now rouge!" the man continued yelling at her. Jade looked toward the jeep as the door swung open and was again intoxicated by the scent. A guy with lushes black hair, olive skin, and a slim figured exited quickly, nose in the air. He turned instantly making eye contact with Jade and in the instant Jade felt of a wave of chills inside of her she was unfamiliar with and fell out.


	3. Chapter 3

Beck's POV:

I parked my jeep in the front of the pack house after completing my rounds, disappointed again that the smell of lilacs and pine had not been in the air while I was checking the outside border of our territory. I drove with the windows up because I had had the air on in the jeep. I looked up to see my dad standing on the porch yelling. I rolled my eyes figuring he was yelling at me to do something, I rolled the window down as a gust of wind blew by and I smelled it. I was engulfed with the scent I had been missing for the past couple of weeks. I ignored the look of anger my dad expressed, quickly hopped out of my jeep, and swung around realizing where the smell was coming from. I turned around and the most beautiful black wolf I had ever seen stood before me, the she wolf backed up due to my dad's harsh tone but I saw her eyes grow wide almost like realization and she looked at me as I looked at her. Something went off in me, something I had never felt before, sadly, before I could say anything the wolf was on her side.

My dad was making his way angrily toward her and without thinking I ran over to the wolf and stood in front of her ,protecting her from my dad.

"No." I said angrily at him. My dad looked at me and then behind me toward the wolf, then back to me. My voice was low and dark "Help her. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

Becks POV

My dad stood there staring at me regardless of what I had just commanded and I felt my wolf Xavier getting more upset. It was something about this wolf that had him being possessive. I turned around and picked the small wolf up, she as incredibly small for a werewolf, almost dog size. I held her closer to me and as I felt her in my arms and up against my chest I was instantly calmed. I ran past my dad and in the house toward the back and down the stairs to our Doctor who lived in the house with us just incase one of us was ever badly injured. I pushed open the door and ran to one of the beds there laying her down.

"Her breathing is really light! She passed out about two minutes ago, help her!" I yelled to the doctor and few nurses who had rushed over. I was pushed out the way as they ran around her in every direction, I watched as they began sticking her with needles and started to push them away from her.

"Beck, let us work!"

"No you're sticking her with things and-"

"Beck!" I turned around to my Dad's booming voice. He walked up to me placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Beck come out to the living room with me son."

Beck began to shake his head, his black hair flying back and forth across his face "No, I'm not leaving her, I can't leave her Dad. I can't-"

"Beck, she's okay here. Please come to the living room with me, they can't work with you yelling and hovering."

"Dad please I can't leave her. I'll sit outside the doors, but for some reason I can't be too far from her. Especially when she's like that. Look how small she is Dad. She's the size of a dog, a house pet!"

"Beck."

Beck ran his hands through his hair then looked at his Dad.

"Fine. You just need to stand outside of the door and stay there until the doctor comes and talks to you. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Dad. Thank you."

His dad smiled at him shortly then walked out of the infirmary. He had some explaining to do to his son. Beck looked back at the wolf standing in place hoping they wouldn't make him leave. He watched biting his lip as another nurse stuck her with another needle sending the black wolf shaking violently.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Beck yelled at the group of nurses before he was escorted out of the room for his outburst. He stood outside the door but wasn't able to see anything through the small window. He began pacing outside the door for hours, he finally sat down outside the door with his head laying back on the wall still waiting. It had past 7am the next day and neither Beck nor the nurses and doctors had gotten any sleep. Finally the doctor pushed open the doors and looked around for the crouching Beck. Beck instantly stood up waiting to hear any information about the girl.

"How is she?"

"She's stable. "

"Why was she shaking like that? Did you hurt her?"

"We had to try to change her back into her human form especially after observing how malnourished she was as a wolf and Beck...once we did that we saw-"

"Can I see her?" He said excitedly cutting the doctor off.

"Beck I don't think that's a good idea."

Beck had already began pushing the door open ignoring the doctor. He slowly walked to the girls bed and he stopped breathing.

"What...what happened to her?"

He looked over to the girl in scrubs the hospital had given and focused on the many black and blue bruises that covered her entire snow white body along with dried blood, he looked over her incredibly slim figure and wondered what had happened to her.

"Beck this girl has been through traumatic experiences and it looks like it's been happening for some time now, possibly her entire life. That's why her healing is so slow she isn't "

"Why...what...I don't-"

Beck couldn't get his words together and without even thinking he walked over to the side of her bed and reached down and grabbed her hand. When he held her hand his entire arm began to tingle and he loved the feeling, he listened to her slow heart beat and despite all things he smiled slightly at least she was alive. The scent he smelled earlier was masked by that of the hospital saying him all over agin. A second later he felt her fingers move and her eyes flutter open. She looked around and tried sitting up, moving her hand out of his. The loss of contact and Beck ache, he watched as she balled and un balled her hand. Her voice was low when she said her first words to him.

"Don't touch me."

Beck couldn't help but smirk at her comment and at her voice in general, while it sounded broken it was the most soothing thing to his ears.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted-"

"Where am I?" Jade began trying to sit up and without thinking Beck began helping her up, Jade accepted his help then looked at him from chest level up to his eyes.

"I told you not to touch...me." Jade had made eye contact with Beck and everything in her paused, she suddenly felt her heart beating increasingly fast and couldn't find the words to talk.

"I know" He sighed looking at her. They stood there for a while just staring at each other.

 _It's! It's-_

The doctor finally interrupted them. Bringing Jade's attention from her wolf to him.

"Hello miss how are you."

"You're the doctor you tell me." Jade rolled her eyes sighing. All of this because she was following a smell. Clearly something was wrong with her.

"Well besides the umm...obvious, we have to work on your healing. Oddly enough after Beck touched your hand you're good enough to leave the hospital."

Jade's voice showed signs of anxiety.

"Where would I go?"

Before the doctor could answer her, Beck looked at her and responded "You can stay here..."

"Jade."

He smiled at her and she looked away to the doctor waiting for him to protest, it's not like she had anywhere to go. Beck spoke up again

"I'm Beck."

"Hi Beck? Is there anyway you could get me some clothes so I'm not walking around in scrubs?" Jade smiled sarcastically to him.

"Only if you say please."

Jade eyebrows came together. Who the hell was the guy to tell her to say please? She opened her mouth to give another smart comment but "please." came out. Beck smiled at her and walked out of the room, after the doors closed he hurriedly ran up the stairs to grab clothes from his room. He ran past his dad on his way back down.

"She's awake?"

"She is!"

He leaped down the stairs and tried composing himself before he went back into the room with her. He walked over and handed her the clothes, she stood up and rocked a little and he held her arm stabbing her. Jade looked at him and the walked to the bathroom the doctor was pointing at. As Jade was changing Beck's dad had come down to see the girl.

"Jade, her name is Jade." Beck angry said to his Dad reading his thoughts, unsure of why he was being so hostile.

"Beck clam yourself. it's okay. I just want to see if she's okay."

Jade excited the bathroom in Beck's white and black plaid shirt, a black tank top of his, and black basketball could smell the scent she had been following all over his clothes and was happy confused by it. She walked with her head down looking at the bruises on the tops of her feet unsure how they were already starting to heal. Her healing had stopped working by the third time her Dad had abused her. Once she got to the room with both Beck and his dad she froze. She instantly looked from Beck to his dad and began backing up slowly.

 _It's the man from outside. We have to be cautious._

Jade continued to back up until Beck walked closer to her talking to her slowly.

"He's not going to hurt you." Jade stopped moving backward but refused to move forward as well. Beck's Dad decided to stay where he was and talk to Jade, trying his best not to make her uncomfortable.

"I apologize for my harshness Jade. I was just trying to protect my pack. Especially my son here."

Jade looked toward Beck and saw a small proud smile cross his face regardless of everything she rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jade asked him cautiously. Beck spoke up.

"No no, you can stay here!"

Beck's dad chuckled at Beck's begging.

"Yes, my son is right. You can stay here Jade. You're welcome here."

"What do I have to do? Clean or something?" Jade asked him. Beck's face twisted with confusion, as did his Dad's.

"No young wolf. There's no need for you to do anything. I'll go get Cat so she can show you to your room."

Beck looked at his dad and smiled back at Jade who stood confused. She wasn't sure why they were being nice to her and how they didn't want her to clean to do anything in return.

"I'll show her to her room." Beck said, now that she was awake Beck didn't want to be away from her.

"No Beck, I need you upstairs in my office there's somethings we need to discuss."

Beck couldn't help but give a low whimper at the thought of leaving Jade until Cat came into the room. Without warning Cat walked right up to Jade and smiled her "Jadey! Hi!" wrapping her arms around the girl hugging her then stepping back.

"Wow you're really tiny. We'll fix that though no worries, we fixed my barter too so I know we will be able to fix you! No problem at all, what's your favorite food? What about snacks? I forgot I'm suppose to show you your room! OH silly me, hi my name is Cat."

Jade looked at the girl standing before her, her eyes were a light brown, her hair was as red as a crayon, and she as bubbly as a three year old. Jade once again began stepping back, but Cat grabbed her hands regardless of her fragile frame and ran up the stairs with Jade.

Beck's Dad laughed and Beck felt a pain in him as he saw Jade leave his close proximity.

"She's in good hands Beck."

"Yeah...Cat's." Beck sighed reluctantly following his dad out the room to his office after thanking the doctors and nurse for healing Jade.

 _She's amazing._

Beck couldn't agree more with his wolf.

 **Please Review guys, I hope you like the story so far! Made it longer this time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jade moved slowly following the bubbly girl up the stairs, she started to feel dizzy walking.

"Tired? We're almost there." Cat said looking back at Jade smiling at her. They had went up four flights of stairs and past three doors to the end of the hall. When they got there Cat opened the double doors to a large room. Toward the middle was a huge queen sized bed if you let walking forward there was balcony. Toward the left of the room was two separate doors, Cat walked over and showed Jade that the one on the right was her bathroom and the one on the left was her walk in closet full of clothes already Jade wasn't sure how they had known her size already but she didn't want to ask. Jade stood at the door and continued looking into the room confused.

 _Why do we get all this?_

Jade was just as confused as her wolf Ember.

Meanwhile...

Beck was impatiently waiting for his dad to start this oh so important conversation. He wanted to get back to Jade as quickly as possible, but he just wasn't all to sure why he wanted so desperately to be around her. He waited in the chair opposite of his dad's desk for him to come in. Finally his Dad walked in closing the door and sitting down in his chair.

"What do you want to talk about Dad?" Beck asked hurriedly

"I want to talk to you about Jade."

"She won't cause any problems, I'll stay by her and -"

"Beck listen, I'm not saying she has to leave son, I want to talk about your attachment to her."

"Attachment?"

"Yes Beck, do you remember how me and your mom meet?"

Beck looked at his Dad confused. He knew that the subject of his mom was a touchy one so he wasn't sure why his Dad had brought it up."Yes, you meet at some weird wolf-friendly restaurant."

"Well son...that's not exactly true."

"What do you mean?" Beck asked his dad confused about where this was going.

"I was mated to your mom at the early stages of becoming a werewolf Beck even before my first change. We always knew that we were destined to be together. "

"You guys were lucky enough to be mated, I know you use to tell me that only high ranked werewolf mate and some other werewolf if they were lucky." Beck said to his Dad confused.

"Yeah that's right." His Dad cleared his throat and continued "With that being said I know you have this attraction to Jade that you can't really explain and-"

"She's my mate?" Beck asked his Dad smiling.

"Yes Beck she is, It's just that...Jade's been through something. Something that make her not want to get to close to you and you have to be willing to work with her with that."

"Yeah Dad for sure...wow I met my mate? How did I know that?" Beck said standing and beginning to pace around the room.

"You did know, well your wolf knew. That smell you were always chasing after everyday? The way you can't stay away from her? That's how you know."

 _I'm so excited we've found our mate._

Beck smiled at his wolf's words, he had found his mate and he wasn't going to let her go. Beck looked back at his Dad both men having the same thought.

"Can I go to-"

"You can go to-"

Beck's Dad chuckled, he watched as Beck ran to the door before calling for his son's attention again.

"Beck take it easy with her okay?"

"I will Dad." Beck yelling running up the stairs, as he ran up the stairs he had just passed Cat heading down the stairs. Cat smiled watching Beck run up the stairs to Jade it was really cute, Cat was excited for Jade to wake up soon so they could possibly hang out.

Beck got stood outside of Jade's door and inhaled his favorite scent. He lightly knocked on the door but slowly got nervous when he didn't hear anything back. He knew that Jade was in the room, he could smell her. He was confused as to why she didn't answer the door so he lightly pushed the door open keeping his eyes closed just incase she was changing or something. When he didn't hear any movement he open his eyes and looked toward the bed, she wasn't ;saying there but the covers from the bed were gone.

 _Did she leave out the window?_

Beck started breathing really heavy, he wasn't sure what condition he would fine her. He started heading toward the bathroom when his ears picked up slight breathing toward the balcony doors on the right side of Jade's bed. He slowly walked over, looked, and saw that she had made a small palate on the floor in the corner of the room. He stood there looking at her confused

 _Why didn't she use the bed?_

Beck was just as confused as his wolf and walked over to Jade. As he got closer he watched her face and saw that as she inhaled she smiled. Was she smelling his scent? He crouched down and began moving his arm out to slowly shake her awake. Before he could touch her, the smile on her face had disappeared and she sat up instantly. Her eyes were weird with fear and she scooted further back into the corner. Beck too was frighten but put his hands up in a surrendering positions so she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She was still breathing hard but he could see her calming down every time she smelled his scent.

"What are you doing in here?" Jade asked him still pushing up against the corner.

"I just came from a meeting with my Dad and I wanted to see how you were doing and-"

"You should've knocked!" Jade yelled at him holding the covers to herself.

"I did, that's why I came in. You didn't come to the door and I started to worry then when I didn't see you in the bed but the covers gone I thought you tired leaving out the balcony or something." Beck said sheepishly putting his hands down now that they were talking.

"Well I'm fine as you can see, can you get out?" Jade said looking at him then looking down.

"Why are you sleeping in the corner and not the bed?" Beck asked her ignoring her request to leave.

"I don't have to explain anything to you."

Beck snickered at her comment "True, but if you don't like the bed we can get you another one? Whatever to make you happy." Beck smiled at her. Jade looked at him again in his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Jade asked him her voice shrinking. Beck's heart ached as he realized that his mate thought he would intact hurt her, that him being nice to her was fake.

"I don't want anything from you, I mean I do-"

Jade's eyes went wide and she quickly stood up pressing herself into the wall more than she already was.

"Nothing like that!" Beck rushed stepping back from her so she could see he wasn't going to hurt her.

"I just want you to trust me." He smiled at her.

"Fat chance."

"I don't think so." Beck said watching as she moved to the bed and sat the covers down. He looked at her in his clothes again and he couldn't help smiling then stopped, he didn't want her to think he was creepy. He knew she wanted him to leave but he wasn't ready for to go. He walked toward her and saw her flinch and he backed up again.

 _Will she ever let us get close to her?_

I doubt it right now. Beck thought to his wolf.

He cleared his throat obviously nervous but asked anyway "A-are you hungry? We have food downstairs." Jade stood there looking at the covers and he saw her eyebrow move up and confusion flash across her face.

"I'll come down for the left overs."

"What?" Beck said running his hand through his hair, he hated this. Not knowing what happened to her, knowing that she's scared of him, knowing that he can't make it right, hell he wondered if she was aware that he was her mate.

"I'll come down and get the leftovers." Jade said looking down again then up at him

"No, you can come down now and eat anything you want. It's no problem. No one's here any way they went out to check the territory." Beck said trying to reassure her that eating was okay, he saw her slim figure and remember seeing her as a wolf, so weak and fragile.

"Okay. Can I shower and get some clothes on then I'll come down."

Beck smiled "Okay." He quickly existed the room and Jade made her way to the shower. When she got in the bathroom she closed the door and slide down the doors trying to really breathe. What the hell was she going to do? Her Dad had always told her she want going to find a mate and she was pretty sure Beck was hers. His smell was intoxicating, she couldn't figure out why she always wanted to be around him and why his eyes were so sad when she mentioned eating the left overs.

She thought to her wolf- This can't be happening can it?

 _I think it it already is Jade. He's really hot._

Jade rolled her eyes at her wolf and stood up to get in the shower, she stripped off her clothes and turned on the water. As she stepped in and let the warm water hit her she finally sighed. She looked at the drain and saw all of the dirt from her hair swirling around till it escaped down the drain. She continued washing herself and got out. She wrapped a towel around her and walked to the closet ignoring the mirror in the bathroom. In the closet she found that most of the clothes were pink and bright and disgusting, she walked to further into the walk in and saw toward the back there was a black pair of jogging pants and fluffy black sweater that covered her arms. She pulled both on and dried her hair. Taking a big breathe she walked down stairs following the smell of Beck to figure her way around the big house to get to the kitchen.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, please please please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Beck watches as Jade's nose was in the air as she made her way into the kitchen. As she walked in he stood up from the stool at the counter smiling toward her. She looked beautiful in her outfit.

 _Black looks really nice on her._

Beck smiled at Xaviers words, he could not agree more.

Jade stood at the entrance way looking at Beck. She wasn't sure if she was allowed in the room or not.

"You can come in." Beck said trying to encourage her to enter the room. Jade walked into kitchen slowly, making her way to the stool sitting by the counter. She sat down slowly then looked to him and around him.

"Where's the food?" she asked getting nervous, maybe Beck had lied to her and he really was going to give her leftovers.

"We haven't made it yet."

Jade's eyebrow hiked up.

"We're cooking it?"

Beck's smile on his face went away as he saw a glint of terror flash through her eyes. He hurriedly rushed to say "O-or I can cook for you?"

Jade just nodded her head to that option. Beck sighed content.

"What would you like to eat?"

Jade had never been asked that question before, what she wanted. She wasn't sure how to answer. Beck watched her face and saw that she could not make up her mind and he decided to give her a suggestion.

"How about steak and eggs?"

"Steak? That's expensive...and a lot I can just eat an egg or some-"

"No really it okay. We have a lot of food...please."

Jade felt Beck's energy, it was sad but persistent. She was nit sure why he was feeling sad, it was her body and she was saving them food, whats the problem? Despite it all she couldn't help hating knowing she caused him to feel the way he is and so she agreed to the steak and eggs. As Beck began cooking Jade sat there playing with a loose string on her sweater. It was quiet but neither one of them knew what to say. Beck sighed as he smelled her scent really happy that she was down there with him.

"Did you nap okay?"

"Yes." Jade said still sitting quietly.

"Did you like the clothes in your closet?" He asked trying again to start a conversation.

"No, they're too bright."

Beck chucked at her answer and made a mental note to go get her some black and grey clothes instead of the light pink one Cat had chosen for her while she was in the hospital. Beck had finished cooking the food for both of them and sat it down in front of Jade and sat across from her with is own plate. Jade had watched him the entire time and saw that he hadn't positioned the food, but she still wasn't one hundred percent sure. She waited for Beck to begin eating which didn't take him long at all and Jade picked her fork up and began picking at the food. She was unsure if she should eat all the food now or save it incase she wouldn't get any food later. Beck watched her begin the separate her food in two sections and he understood what she was doing. He swallowed the food he had in his mouth before speaking.

"You don't have to save any food, I'll cook for you later. Whatever you want it's no problem."

Jade looked down at her plate embarrassed that he had caught on to what she was doing, "But your Dad will be upset that I came out of...that I'm eating up everything and taking up room and-"

Beck sat his fork down and looked at her "Listen, he's happy you're here, trust me. He doesn't mind you being here at all, okay?"

"Okay."

"So...eat up."

Beck stood up and went to put his plate in the sink having finished all his food and figuring Jade wouldn't want him staring at her while she ate. He grabbed the dirty dishes from the stove and began cleaning, he quickly cleaned up and turned around to see that Jade had finished all of her food. He smiled knowing that she had eaten something. She sighed feeling full, she hadn't felt like that in a long time. Beck walked slowly over to her and reached for her empty plate. Jade let him take it the plate and whispered a thank you to him. She waited for him to finish washing her dish and got ready to stand up figuring she was to go back to her room before the rest of the pack came back.

"Where are you headed?" Beck asked her not wanting to let her out of his sight.

"I thought I had to um...go back to the room before the rest of the people came back."

"No not at all. Do you want to go o-"

Jade's eyes lit up in terror and she shook her head quickly at his request. She was scared that if she went outside they'd find her. Beck quickly changed the subject.

"How about we watch a movie?"

"We?"

Beck was caught off guard with her comment "O-or you could watch a movie and I can go do work? My Dad might need me anyway to do some work, sorry I shouldn't...I should've"

"BECK!" His Dad's loud voice boomed throughout the entire house. He knew that he had to go right then.

"I'll just head back to the room." Jade said shaking her head, inhaling his scent again, and walking off up the stairs. Beck sighed knowing that Jade didn't want to watch a movie with him but he smiled knowing that he had gotten her to eat. One accomplishment a day he supposed.

Beck ran to go see what his Father wanted while Jade grabbed the covers she had placed earlier on the bed and found her way to the corner again.

Beck's POV

"Yes Dad?" Beck asked his Dad slightly upset that he was interrupting him with Jade.

"I could hear your heart beating all the way down here. What's going on?"

Beck smiled "I got her to eat and not try saving the food, but I asked if she wanted to go out and she freaked out so I wanted to try to watch a movie with her but it made her uncomfortable so I don't know what to do."

Beck's Dad smiled at his son, he was acting more and more like him every day.

"Beck I told you, you have to take things slowly with her, but I think we have something else to worry about."

"What's the problem?"

"I fear that Jade's old pack will come looking for her. It might be best for her to start getting familiar with the other people of this pack so they know who she is, and we start to build that community feeling with her so she knows that she's safe and that the pack knows that who your mate is."

Beck grew angry but calmed down.

"What if she doesn't know I'm her mate?"

"Beck she knows."

"How can you tell, she always wants to get away from me and all I want to do is be around her and-"

"Beck, think about the way you first saw her in the hospital, the way your eyes met? Think about how easily she found you when you were in the kitchen."

"Dad you have to stop eavesdropping." Beck said rolling his eyes. His Dad ignored his comment and continued "How about you talk to her tomorrow about if she knows what a mate is and just explain to her what it is."

"Okay." Beck sighed and made his way up to his room he probably should give her space.

 **3am the next morning.**

Jade woke up from her stomach growling, she unraveled herself from the covers on the floor and stood up. She wasn't sure if she should wake Beck up right now, but along with her hunger that feeling of her being away from him too long was beginning to ache at her. She slowly walked to the door putting her hand on the knob and standing there. What if he was sleeping? What if he didn't want to see her? What if-

 _Just go Jade. It's okay._

Jade listend to her Wolf and slowly cracked her door open. She was not sure where Beck's room was but figured she'd just follow her nose. She looked down both ends of the dark hallway and sniffed, she faintly smelled his scent down toward the left end of the hallway. She began walking down toward the direction slowly. His scent started to pick up and Jade began walking faster. She walked to the end of the hallway and smelled him , his scent was radiating from the other side of the door. She took a big breathe and knocked on the door really softly. She took another breath and knocked one more time. Once he didn't answer she door she backed up and began walking back to the door. She only stopped and turned back to the door when she heard the door creak open.

"Jade?"

Jade stood in front of his door and looked down and back up at him. He was in nothing but pajama pants, Jade's eyes traveled to his chest and she adored his abs, his olive tan skin was so intoxicating that she wanted to touch his chest really bad. She shook her head from those thoughts and looked up at his face.

"I'm hungry and I didn't want to-"

He smiled at her and reached for her hand "Lets go to the kitchen."

When he grabbed her hand and lead her through the house she felt her entire hand tingle, the tingle found it's way up her arm and she couldn't deny that she loved every feeling of it. They had made it to the kitchen and both stood there holding each others hand not wanting to let. Beck spoke up first,

"What would you like to eat?"

Jade was still blissfully happy while holding his hand but managed to mutter that she wanted scrambled eggs. Beck smiled and said okay, squeezed her hand and then let go to make her food. As he walked away he snuck a look at Jade and saw her look at her hand he had just abandoned and open and closed it, she wanted his touch by her, she needed it. Once Beck had finished cooking the eggs he sat in the stool across from her again and sat the food down in front of her.

"Thank you." Jade said eating the food. She looked at his chest again then over to his hand that rested on the table. Without thinking she started to move her hand to his and then moved it back. Beck watched her and grabbed her hand before she moved it off the table. He intertwined their fingers slowly and Jade was happy to feel the tingly feeling again. Beck took a breathe before deciding now would be a good time to talk about what being a mate is.

"Do you feel that?" Beck asked her, Jade looked at their fingers and she sighed maybe talking about this might be what she needed.

"Yes."

"Do you know why it happens?"

Jade took a deep breathe it was time she told him she knew what mating was.

"Beck, I know what mating is. I know that we are mates. I just...I don't...my Dad used to say that I would not find a mate. That I was not good enough for a mate and that know one would want me."

As she said this she retracted her hands from his.

"I'm damaged, I've been put through hell my entire life, and I don't think that I am good enough for anyone, especially you." She stood up to walk away before Beck hopped up and grabbed her arm spinning her back around.

"Jade, you're my mate. You're mine. You're everything I could have ever wanted in a mate and I know you've been through a lot and I'm willing and fully able to be there with you and for you whenever you need me. I just want you to let me in."

Jade looked up at him and Beck knew that she hadn't believed a word he said, but he didn't let it discourage him he would make it known to her that she was worth everything to him and hopefully gain her trust and her eventual love. He grabbed her hand and walked them back up to her room leaving the dishes on the counter, he'd clean them up in the morning. Jade opened her bedroom door and Beck followed her in wanting to make sure she was comfortable. He watched as she walk over to her blanket on the floor and sheepishly looked at Beck. He started to walk away toward the door before she grabbed his hand and turned him to her. Without thinking she walked closer to him, putting her hand on his chest and leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Beck smiled ear ear and ran his hand through his hair.

"Goodnight Beck." Jade walked back over and laid down in her covers. Beck walked to the door closing it behind him. He walked to his room and laid in bed smiling the rest of the night. Not falling asleep until he heard Jade's breathing slow. Maybe his words had gotten to her tonight, he just hoped that she would be willing to meet everyone tomorrow.

 **Please Review, I'd just like the say the last three chapters have constantly gotten longer and I'm happy. I'm glad you guys like the story so much it keeps me writing! Don't forget to review. Please let me know how you're liking the story, I haven't gotten that many reads on this and I'm not sure if you guys actually like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jade woke up terrified, she had a feeling that someone was standing over her. She opened her eyes and looked up from the shoes that stood in front of her face, black levi's. She could smell Beck's scent the minute her eyes opened. He crouched down to her level on the floor and turned his head to the right in amusement.

"Good, you're up."

"No thanks to you." Jade said turning around to face the wall, pulling the covers over her head.

 _How the hell did he get in here?_

"Come on Jade, you have to meet everyone today."

Jade sighed in annoyance as Beck moved the covers off her body. She heard his breathing stop and allow growl escape his mouth as he saw the bruises covering her body. Jade quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom, she didn't want anyone seeing her, more specifically Beck, like that. Jade closed the door quickly locking it and turning on the shower she couldn't let him hear her crying. She stripped of her clothes and hopped in the shower, yelling over the loud water "I'll be out in a second." Jade quickly washed up and got out and wrapped a towel around her brushed her teeth. She wasnt sure if Beck was still out there so she unlocked the door and cracked it open a bit

"You still there?'

"Y-yeah. Sorry I don't...I didn't...I'll leave."

"No it's fine can you grab me some clothes please?"

"Oh sure." Beck quickly walked over to her closet quickly grabbing a bra and underwear trying desperately to keep his head on pure thoughts. He handed her those first then went back to the closet and looked for some dark colored clothing. He only found black skinny jeans and a tank top. He handed the two pieces of clothing to Jade's outstretched hand and waited for her to come out. Once she came out he looked at her and smiled she was beautiful, his eye traveled from her eyes to her exposed arms and he sighed. He looked at the way Jade wrapped her arms around herself trying to cover the red and purple marks from being seen. He made a mental note that he would talk to his Dad later about why her healing wasn't taking into affect. Beck began unbuttoning his gray and black flannel and saw Jade's eyes light up with fear and something else he couldn't describe as he did so, he looked as she stepped away from him slowly and it broke his heart that she thought he would do something to her. He took a deep breath trying to remember that she has been hurt before and he can't get sad that she doesn't fully trust him. He smiled lightly at her with his hand out giving her the flannel, Jade sheepishly smiled back to him walking closer taking the flannel and putting it on. Without thinking she brought the flannel up the her nose and inhaled, Beck laughed and walked closer to her. Jade stood still and watched as Beck's hands made there way to the top of the button up shirt. His hand was shaking but his eyes never left Jade's as he buttoned the shirt to only be open at her stomach. He kept his hands there after having finished and they stood there staring at each other. Jade broke the silence

"Why'd you-?"

"I don't want any of the males here staring at your boobs or anything." He said lightly growling at the thought. Jade smiled and looked Beck over, he moved his hands away from her body and walked toward the door.

"You ready?"

"No." Jade said as she walked toward the door after him. They descended the stairs and walked toward the living room, the house had been quiet since Jade had arrived but now that everyone was here it was loud with many voices and Jade hated it. Once they walked into the room everyone there instantly got quite. Jade looked around the room at all the unfamiliar faces, her eyes found the red head girls. The read head girl-

 _Cat, her name is Cat I think._

skipped over to Jade and hugged her and Jade stood still,

 _Why is she hugging us?_

I don't know, Jade said answering her wolf.

Cat stepped back and smiled at Jade.

"Hi Jadey, how are you? Want to hang out later? Maybe we could watch a movie? Or play with a bunny? Oh I have to show you my g-"

"Cat, later." Beck said smiling down at the girl. Cat stuck her bottom lip out and ducked her head walking away. Beck's Dad made his way through the crowd of werewolves and cleared his throat beginning to talk.

"Welcome home everyone, I know you all have heard about the new girl here."

"Yeah she's hot!" One guy yelled from the back of the crowd. Beck growled toward him and Jade took a step closer to Beck edging behind him slightly holding on to his shirt on both sides of his hips.

"I'm talking, not you Ryder." Beck's Dad roared.

"Sorry Alpha."

"As I was saying..."

Jade couldn't pay attention to what Beck's Dad was saying because she felt someone staring at her. She scanned her eyes over the crowd and she say a girl, high cheek bones, skinny frame staring at her coldly. As she continued looking she felt anger radiating off of her but wasn't sure why she was.

"I'll let Beck take it from here."

Jade was caught back into reality as she heard Beck begin to talk, his voice showing a slight since of passiveness and anger.

"Hello everyone, I'd like you to meet my mate Jade. Jade's been through some things and I want all of you to make sure that she is safe at all times, she's here to be a friend to you all and your future Alpha female. Is that understood?"

Jade looked up around Beck to see his face, he was someone completely different than the guy that comes into her room to wake her up, or cook her food. He was a here standing as an leader and it slightly freighted her, but also made her really proud.

"Yes Beck."

"You're all dismissed, feel free to come meet Jade, or another time if you already have plans. Have a good day everyone."

And just like that, he was back to the normal Beck. The group of wolves began to disburse but a few came up the mated wolfs. The girl who had been starting at Jade earlier walked up to them. Jade came from around Beck and found herself standing in front of him, somewhat challenging and intimidating the girl. The girl stopped in her tracks them continued walking up to her.

"Hey Beck." She said smiling at him happily.

"Tori, this is Jade my mate." Beck said smiling down at Jade, he wondered if she even noticed how she took stance and got protective over him.

"Jade huh? And she's your...mate?" Tori asked staring Jade up and down.

"Yes, I am." Jade said looking at the girl. Tori was radiating off anger and before thinking she blurted out

"How do you know? Beck we were suppose to be mates. Me and you. WE had a connection."

Jade turned to look at Beck just as Tori was looking at him and she felt herself getting angry. Of course the guy she was mated to had wanted someone else, it makes a lot of sense that he wouldn't have wanted to be mated to her. She was damaged. Jade scoffed and turned on her heels to go up the stairs, anger filled her slowly watering eyes. It was her fault for getting closer to him anyway, she should've known that no guy would want her just like her Dad said. Jade walked up the stairs calmly not paying attention to what and how Beck had answered Tori. She went up into her room locking the door, grabbing the cover she left on the floor in the corner, and went in the bathroom to lay down. Calming down thinking about everything her Dad said and everything she heard downstairs she figured that maybe it would be best to talk to Beck. He had some explaining to do after all. As she existed the bathroom, leaving the cover behind, she walked to the door and as she opened it she was startled face to face with the guy who was being yelled at earlier.

 _Ryder right? What does he want._

Jade looked at him, and asked what he was doing at her door.

"You're really hot. I don't really believe in all that Alpha's fine mates junk and I highly doubt you're Beck's mate, you're not really his type."

Jade was taken off guard and something about him made her want to close the door.

"Yeah okay..." Jade started closing the door but he put his foot between in then pushing the for open.

"I mean personally, you're something I see more for myself ya know? Your dark hair is amazing alone."

Jade continued backing up until she hit the doors that led to her balcony. Ryder put his hand on the side of her hip and leaned his head down pressing his lips to her neck Jade was trying to push him off but he was a lot stronger. Jade found herself thinking of Beck, she didn't want to cause a scene yelling for him and she was terrified that Ryder was going to keep going. She kept thinking of him, calling his name out in her thoughts sad that she was going to be forced to betray him. Ryder moved his hand slowly upward and Jade closed her eyes still trying to push him off.

"Get away form her, now!" Beck growled busting in the room. Ryder quickly turned around and laughing.

"Hey Man, she came on to me!"

Beck walked over to Ryder full of anger and punched him in the face, he got on top of him and continued punching him, as the Alpha's son he was undefeated in fighting anyone of the pack besides his own father. Beck continued punching him until he felt a constant pain and something pulling him away mentally. He looked up at Jade and saw the fear in her eyes and he instantly felt sorry. He stood up from Ryder's bloody passes out body and walked over slowly to Jade not wanting to frighten her anymore than she was. He looked at her in her eyes and saw as she began to cry, she slowly walked to him and he held his arms out for her. He held her in his arms and whispered to her softly

"Why don't we go back to my room?"

Jade couldn't get her words out and was still crying, Beck moved her closer to him moving his hand to her hair and squeezing her closer to him. He picked her up slowly and walked them to his room. He once he got to his room he sat her down in the corner of his room and grabbed the covers from his bed. Jade sat crying and he tried soothing her.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay."

"He-he-he tried-"

"Shh shhh shhh. Lay down, it's okay. He or anyone else isn't going to hurt you. I'm here for you. I'm always going to be here for you. Right now I need you to lay down and try to calm down." he said pleading to her. Jade continued staring at him and she realized while she was sad, he was more angry and wanted her to lay down so she would calm down making him clam down. Jade stopped herself from crying and laid down on the floor with the cover, Beck began to walk away from her deciding that she would want some space. Jade was worried he'd go back and hurt someone, she felt his anger and she decided that she wanted him to stay with her.

"Can I lay on you?"

As she said that she felt his anger slowly diminish and herd his heart begin to race.

"Yes."

Jade tuned her head so that she was resting on his lap and Beck fixed the covers for her. His back resting on the wall. Jade looked up and him happy to be so close to him, she knew that her Dad was wrong about her mate. Beck did care about her. Jade moved her hand to reach for his and held on to it as she closed her eyes. Beck looked down at her and he couldn't help but smile, this girl was his everything. He'd do anything and everything to protect her. Tomorrow he would stay with her and hopefully get her to talk to him, but for now this was okay with him. His anger had subsided and he was only filled with a deep feeling of love, he looked down at her and saw her smiling in her sleep and with that he image in mind he closed his eyes as well.

 **I hope you guys liked the introduction of more characters! Things are finally picking up huh? I hope you liked it! Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jade rolled over on the floor and was startled when her head hit someone's legs. She sat up and recalled the events that happened, she looked around Beck's room and saw his room was designed just as hers was, she looked out the balcony doors and saw that it was really dark outside.

 _Early morning._

Jade wanted to go take a shower in her room, she didn't want to look so crazy in front go Beck.

 _You care what he thinks about you!_

Shut up Jade said to her wolf. Jade walked outside her room door and stood outside the door, her hand resting on the doorknob.

"You don't have to go back in there if you don't want to."

She turned to the sound of Beck's voice coming up to her from down the hallway. She smiled at him and looked down embarrassed that he had seen her like that. Beck smiled back at her and he reached down and took her hand in his and walked her back to his room.

"You can stay in here with me it's not a problem. I promise I won't try anything. You can sleep wherever and I'll take the alternative. You can grab any of the clothes from my closet, Cat probably put some girl stuff in there too knowing her."

"Thank you." She said smiling at him

"Don't mention it, how about we go get something to eat after you changed. It's 5am, maybe we could watch the sun rise or something?" Beck offered, he looked at Jade's expression in regards to the sunset and laughed.

"What's wrong with the sunrise?"

"It's too bright, I hate the color yellow."

Beck laughed and shook his head.

"Okay, well just food then."

He waited for Jade to grab clothes from his closet then shower. She exited the bathroom him black jeans, tank top, and another one of Beck's flannels. He smiled at her then looked down and realized he needed to shower.

"You can go, I'll wait" Jade said to him. Beck was confused at how she knew he was thinking about a shower but ignored it. After Beck took his shower the two went down to the kitchen. Beck began cooking steak and eggs again upon Jade's request while making her try coffee.

"Would you like cream in it?"

"No...just some sugar."

They sat there eating quietly, Beck smiled as he watched Jade's eyes light up drinking the coffee. Beck sat across from Jade and couldn't help but touch her hand. Jade looked at him while he did and he smiled when she held his back.

"How'd you know to come for me?" Jade asked

"I heard you calling my name."

Jade sat confused "Beck, I never said your name out loud. I didn't want everyone coming up."

"Yeah, I know. You mind linked me."

"I didn't know that our um...mate connection was that strong?" Beck smiled at her, and ran his thumb along her hand.

"Yeah, the same way you just knew I wanted to take a shower when I never said it out loud."

Jade stood up to get more coffee and Beck smiled getting up to take the dishes to the sink, he walked over to her and looked at how amazing she looked standing there with a coffee mug trying to hide her smile. Beck looked at Jade's exposed wrist and forearm and saw that some of the bruises that were there before are gone. He walked closer to her and Jade put the mug down not realizing how much she was craving him to be close to her until he walked closer to her.

"Can I...?" She looked at where his eyes were directed and she nodded her head. Beck moved his hands to push his flannel sleeve that covered her arm upward and looked at her arm, the bruises there were gone. He smiled at her and she smiled at him.

"You don't have to talk about what happened to you until you're ready." Beck said reassuring her, he started to back up and Jade grabbed on to the side of his shirt.

"D-dont move. I like you this close." Jade said to him.

"C-can I...?"

Beck watched as Jade's eyes began to close and her face moved closer to his, his eyes started to close and he moved to close the distance.

"Well well well, what's going on here?" Tori said interrupting. Beck moved his head back and Jade let out a low growl.

"Leave Tori." Beck said growling at her too moving closer to Jade.

"Why Beck? I just want to be buddies with your...'mate'." Tori laughed. Jade let out another growl, she wasn't expecting to get so passive of Beck so soon but this girl was making her upset. Had something happen between the two? Tori moved around the counter to walk up to the couple and ran her hand over Beck's shoulder.

"Remember when we thought we would be mates Beck? Or when you dumped me just because I made out with some Omegas while we were together?"

Jade's eyes darted from Tori's hand rubbing Beck to Beck's face.

"What?"

Tori smiled and grabbed an apple smiling while she existed the room "Beautiful start to my day, wouldn't you guys agree?"

Jade stepped back from Beck shaking her head in disbelief.

"Jade listen-"

Beck stopped speaking waiting for Jade to interrupt him but she didn't she started at him waiting for him to explain. She didn't want her Dad to be right, she didn't want her mate who she thought she'd never have not want to be with her.

"We did date, for about a month. I was under the influences that Tori would be my mate, everyone around here thought she would be and I began thinking it too, so I asked her out. I promise nothing happened, we only ever kissed on the cheek because while I was with her I would go on runs and watch the border and there was always this smell that intoxicated me. It was something I looked forward to every day and I wasn't sure why I was so drawn to it but it kept me from being with her. On top of her being a cheater."

"Okay." Jade said.

"Okay?"

"Okay." Jade said, she looked at Beck. She knew that even before they met he was drawn to her, he didn't want Tori and that's all that mattered. Beck wished that Tori hadn't interrupted their moment earlier, he was so close to kissing her. They stayed there close to each other and Beck sighed knowing the moment was gone.

"What are you doing today?" Jade asked him

"He has Alpha work to get done."

The couple turned their head to see Beck's Dad entering.

 _Who else is up at 5:30 in the damn morning?_

Jade lightly snickered at her wolf's comment. Beck sighed knowing his father was right, he had to get work done but he didn't want to leave Jade.

"I've assigned Cat to stay with Jade for the day."

Jade's eyes widened, not Cat! She has so much energy. Beck's Dad grabbed the entire container of brewed coffee and walked out the room wishing the two a good day. Beck rested his head on Jade's both now having one eye and looking sad.

"I'm not going to see you for a while it seems."

"That...and he took all the coffee." Jade said sighing. Beck smiled and leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Come on, everyone should be getting up soon."

Jade sighed at the lost of his lips on her and grabbed his hand walking with him.

Meanwhile...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER?" Jade's Dad, Alpha West, roared at his Beta Lance.

"We've been searching but she hasn't been running so we can't pick up a trace."

"We need to find her. She's too powerful for us to not have her here!"

"You know and the fact that she's your only daughter and kid." Lance mumbled rolling his eyes as he left out the room.

 **I hope you guy have like the story so far! Beck and Jade are getting a lot closer, so much is about to happen. Keep reading & Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Jade sat looking at the red head girl laughing next to her. The girls sat in Cat's bright pink room on her pink bed while Cat tried to tell Jade a joke. Unfortunately Cat kept laughing before she could get the joke out which made it impossible to ever get it over with. She finally stopped laughing and gave up on the joke.

"How about we tell a story?"

"To who?"

"My stuffed animals of course!" Cat said laughing. Jade sighed, she didn't want to hurt the girls feelings and even when she was being rude Cat didn't get phased by it so it never mattered anyway.

"Once upon a time there a was a princess and she-"

"Why wasn't I invited to this little get together?" Tori asked opening Cat's bedroom door without any invite in.

"We didn't want you to come." Cat said to her quietly. Jade didn't like the way Tori was talking to Cat and stood up from her bed and walked over to Tori.

"Leave her alone, and leave this room."

Tori stood there smiling at Jade

"Or what? We all know she's a child."

Jade was getting very angry, she felt the need to defend Cat. Even though they were the same age Cat had a innocences to her Jade knew she had to stick up for.

"GET OUT NOW!"

Jade's anger over took her and she shifted. This time her wolf wasn't small and fragile, Jade hadn't been here long but being around Beck and eating like she should have made her stronger. Jade's wolf, Ember, stood tall with her dark black coat. Her green eyes extremely noticeable in comparison to her coat. Jade growled, snapping her mouth at Tori. Tori stood there confused and scared. Jade rushed over the girl and tried snapping at her. Cat rushed between the girls and tried pushing Jade's 6 foot wolf back.

"Jadey I'm okay. It's okay."

Jade continued thinking about Tori, her being mean to Cat, her dating Beck, and her messing up their almost kiss earlier that day.

"Jade, back down." She looked up to see Beck's Dad standing at the doorway. Him telling her what to do did not help her anger, she's tired of Alpha men trying to run her! It made her angrier and her wolf took over her completely. Jade was pushed back completely and Ember took over. Ember growled and all the wolves in the room bound down instantly, unable to resist including Beck's Dad. Beck came up in the room running around the corner. His eyes widened as he saw his mate over taken by Ember.

"Ember, I need Jade back." He said somehow knowing her wolfs name.

Ember howled again waiting to have Beck bow down but he never did. Beck walked closer to Ember and touched her muzzle.

"Please bring Jade back Ember. I know she's angry and everyone telling her what to do isn't helping. I just want to talk to her. Please." Beck moved his head to rest on Ember's muzzle. That contact , allowed Jade to shift back and Beck quickly took his shirt of and put it on her. Jade sunk down to the ground in pain looking around as everyone stood up from the ground.

"What...what did I do?" Jade said shaking her head, her eyes went to Cat and Cat walked over and hugged her.

"It's okay Jadey, I'm okay. Wow you're...you...wow" Cat said still hugging Jade. Jade's eyes made there way to Beck's Dad as he told everyone to leave the room beside Beck and Jade.

"Jade how did..."

Jade sat in Beck's arms and began crying, her Dad had been right all along.

"I'm the wolf Queen." she cried into Beck's chest.

"Shhh babe it's okay." He said tightening his hold around her.

"He's going to find me know. I shifted. He's going to find me."

"Jade I-"

"You're the actual Wolf Queen? I'm so sorry-" Beck's Dad interrupted.

"Dad give us a minute."

Beck's Dad was still astonished and continued asking Jade questions "How'd you get us to...how come Beck wasn't affected?"

"DAD, leave!"

Beck's Dad looked down at the crying girl in his son's arms and instantly felt guilty, he apologized and left the room. Beck reached up to Jade's face and lifted it so that there eyes were connecting.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise you. I won't let anything or anyone take you away from me. I love you Jade. I can't lose you." He said rushing to tell her his feelings. Beck knew the moment he held her hand and she opened her eyes in the hospital that he loved her and there was not anyone who could take her away from him, he just didn't know how to tell her. He moved his hand over her face so that he whipped her tears away. Jade started at him not knowing what to say, after all she never thought she would find a mate, find anyone who cares so deeply about her she didn't know how to say that she felt the same back, so she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She sighed feeling the wave of comfort wash over her as she did, Beck smiled under her lips and Jade pulled back.

"I-I.."

"I know." Beck said standing up still smiling. He looked at Jade and felt a sense in him that she was incredibly tired and weak.

"How about we go lay down?" Jade nodded her head and let Beck lead her back to his room. Once they were back in his room,

"What about your work?" she asked as she saw him grabbing the covers from his bed to move to the floor. Beck sighed and looked over to the side of his bed where all of his work sat and huge pile sitting there. Jade looked at the bed and she looked back at Beck.

"Can I nap on your bed?"

"Of course." Beck said leaving the covers on the floor and going to grab more from his closet. He watched as Jade began to push herself up on his bed and smile at the softness of it, she never had a bed to sleep on. She laid down and sighed into the pillows. Beck brought out p.j. pants for her along with the cover and Jade shimmed them on and Beck shook the covers so they feel over her nicely. He crawled into bed next to her and Jade moved over closer to him cuddling up to him. She sighed at the feeling of being this close to someone, being this close to him.

"Do your work while I sleep." Jade ordered. Beck chuckled and said okay.

"We'll talk about me with your Dad after." Jade said figuring it was only right, but right now she didn't want to worry about her father, or Beck's father. She wanted to feel this close to Beck all the time, she wanted to feel his lips on hers, and in that moment she knew she wanted him to mark her, making her his forever permanently. She just wasn't sure how to tell him that.

Jade's Old Pack...

Lance sighed after getting a mind link that Alpha West had sensed Jade. She was closer than he thought, and that she was really close to meeting her potential power.

"How do you know?" Lance asked him walking into the room.

"She's my daughter and the Queen of us all! If she gains control of her powers who knows what she will do to us." Alpha West said to him.

"How does she develop her full powers?"

"She meets and marks with her mate."

"So she's meet her mate?" Lance asked confused

"It would seem so. If they mark each other, she reaches her full power and he gains King status over us all."

"Well it's not like you could have been her mate, you're her father so you locking her up did what?"

"I was looking into ways to try to force her powers out of her, to get her to control them without a mate, and then have her to do my biding."

"And you thought that would work?" Lance said sarcastically to him. Alpha West turned around and slapped Lance across the room for his outburst. He had to find his daughter, he needed her to shift again.

"I need to make a phone call. Control your mouth next time." He said looking back at Lance, and turning around as he left the room. Lance knew he had to do something, he couldn't let Jade be captured and returned here.

 **Please review guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jade woke up to a hand rubbing her cheek, she smiled loving the feeling of Beck touching her. She turned her head and looked up at him, his eyes were tired. Jade leaned over to look by the table next to his bed and saw that he had completed the work that was pilled there earlier.

"Why don't you lay down?" Jade said shifting so that she was straddling him. Beck woke up instantly, not feeling tired anymore.

"I um..." Beck stutters trying to distract himself from Jade's positioning on him. Jade realized what was wrong and hopped off Beck and stood up from the bed quickly apologizing, she shouldn't have thought he wanted her like that mate or not. Beck stood up and walked over to her cupping his hand under her chin so she looked up at him.

"Don't think that, I want you more than you could ever know. I just don't want to rush anything until you're completely ready, and happy with me."

"I am happy with you." Jade whispered to him, he leaned down and kissed her exposed neck. She sucked in her breathe at the touch of him and Beck knew he shouldn't have done it. What if he couldn't come back from that and hurt her?

 _We won't hurt mate._

Beck heard his wolf say. Beck ran his hands from Jade's chin to the side of her face bring his lips to hers. He sighed into the kiss just as Jade began kissing him harder. Beck grunted, he moved his hands to her hips bring her crashing to his body kissing even harder. Jade pulled back

"B-beck."

Beck opened his eyes and moved his hands back holding them up in surrounded.

"Sorry!" He apologized quickly. Jade walked up to him, resting her hands on his chest and smiled up at him her body still tingling.

"I wasn't asking you to stop, someone is outside the door." Beck sighed and sniffed the air, he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Can we talk about it later, you're interrupting...a lot." Beck angrily said to his Dad. Jade walked over and grabbed his hand mind linking him that they could always continue later. Beck's Dad entered the room and sat down in the chair to the far of the room. Jade and Beck cuddled up on their pile of covers in the corner opposite of where Beck's Dad sat.

"What do you want to know?" Jade asked him.

"Have you always known?"

Beck wrapped his arms around Jade's waist and moved her so her back was to his chest, and she felt his heart beat thudding on her back.

"I've known I was powerful since I was younger. My Dad always said it to me but never explained to me what my powers consisted of or what I was. I only found out I'm Queen of Wolfs when I over heard him and his Beta Lance talking."

Beck's Dad eyes were astonished and caught off guard.

"Did you say Beta Lance?"

"Yes."

Beck's Dad stood up, "I have to go do somethings, I would hope we could explore your powers soon."

Jade sighed, she knew they didn't want to use her for her powers so she answered "Me too." As Beck's Dad moved to the door he turned around and looked at the two, Jade figured he had heard things about the Wolf Queen before and that's why he was so astonished.

"Alpha West?"

"Queen Jade?" He smiled back ready to answer her question.

"What happens to Beck because I'm Queen?"

Beck's Dad walked back over to the couple and smiled at the two, he really missed his wife looking at them.

"Well I've heard over the years that once you've mated and marked, he becomes King and all wolfs around would instantly know that the Queen and King are alive, well, and ruling. He does gain powers of his own, but nothing close to yours. I have never heard of how powerful but it has never been known that an Alpha or future Alpha and the Queen have mated. So I'm not completely sure but...wow" He says smiling in astonishment and leaving the room. After he left Jade locked the door and walked back over to Beck.

"How are you feeling about this?"

"Good, great. I'm pretty tired though can we...I mean do you want me to sleep on the floor or I could go-"

"Beck shut up, and lets get in bed." Jade said smiling and walking over to the bed. She snuggled up close to Beck slowly scared he didn't want her that close, and he sighed moving her all the way in his arms.

"I always want you closer to me Jade. Always." He said kissing her hair as she laid her head on his chest. The couple fell asleep and Jade couldn't help feeling something was wrong.

 _. . ._

"I've found her!" Alpha West said entering the small room basement they use to hold Jade in. Beta Lance was posted down there to try to smell her out but couldn't get anything.

"I have my sources, she's in the Riverdale Pack."

Lance looked at him "That's _the_ Olivers!". Alpha West turned to him smiling

"Yes I know."

"How'd you find her location? I doubt she's changed that much in the house and I'm pretty sure she hasn't been running because-"

"I have certain people in the house I can call when I need information, sometimes they call me."

"Who?"

"Over stepping your boundaries again Beta Lance, we will be making a trip to the Riverdale Pack in the next couple of days. If Jade hasn't mated by then she is still apart of this pack and will have to come home."

"And if she has?"

"I have a back up plane don't worry." Alpha West said to Lance walking up the stairs. Lance sighed praying Jade and her mate mated soon, he was trying to distract Alpha West as best as he could but he wasn't sure how long he would have to wait."

. . .

Jade woke up to Beck's thoughts keeping her up, she turned and looked up and saw that he was wide awake, Jade turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" Beck came out of his thoughts the minute he heard Jade's voice and she smiled slightly at the action.

"Nothing, sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

"Beck, please don't shut me out. What's wrong." Jade fully sat up, crossing her legs and facing him. Beck sighed and looked at her

"What if I'm not good enough to be King Jade? I was barely getting use to being Alpha and I just don't want to fuck up anyones-" Beck ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Jade placed her hand on his the side of his face.

"We can do this, you can do this. You saved me, you've helped me heal and open up quicker than I thought even possible, you've made me out of all people realize that caring and loving someone can be possible." Jade said quietly saying the last part, she looked up at Beck's eyes and they had changed from sad ness to something she couldn't describe.

"What did you say?" He said a smile forming on his face.

"I...I love you. I never thought I'd get to meet a mate, or have one for that matter, and I never thought I'd meet someone who would be so accepting and caring about me and I can't tell you how grateful I am that you are mine...all mine?" Jade let a small tear fall from her face, she didn't realize how much Beck meant to her until now. It was Beck's turn to comfort her he leaned over and kissed her tear away.

"Why did it sound like a question toward the end? I'm all yours I promise, I'm all yours, and you're all mine." Beck said seriously to her. He grabbed her by her waist and brought Jade so she was straddling him. His hand pressed against her back bringer her chest to push against his as their lips connected. They continued kissing and slightly moaning from Jade, before both their stomachs began growling.

"Lets go eat. Have you ever tried those cakes you make in the microwave? We can eat those and go back to sleep. I think I'll ask my Dad for a day off and spend it with you, we'll go somewhere in the town with a lot of people and then come back and you can decide what we do next after that okay?"

"Okay."

As she heard the couple the couple coming closer to the door Tori ran back to her room.

 _So they're going to be out tomorrow? Perfect._

 **Hey guys! So I'm trying to keep up with updating I just have finals but two more chapters will be coming shortly. Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

The couple went down to the kitchen and Beck cooked their favorite meal. As they were eating Jade began to twitch, she dropped her fork on the floor and stood up from the table holding on to the counter. Beck rushed over and to her and held her head in his hands trying to get her to look at him.

"What's wrong with Jade?"

"I...I...change." Jade said trembling under his touch. She couldn't understand what was happening she wasn't angry why was she changing?

"DAD!" Beck roared through the house, he felt himself getting angry and he wasn't sure why. He too began to tremble. He moved his hands away from Jade's face not wanting to hurt her and they both fell to the ground. Beck's Dad rushed into the room along with Cat and some curly haired boy Jade had never seen before passing Tori who sat on the stairs watching. The couple sat shaking and Jade felt her back starting to change, her spine twisting, she screamed out in pain. Beck moved over to her in his shift and placed his hand over hers trying to comfort her. Cat began to walk up to the couple along with Beck's Dad and Jade yelled at them to stay back.

"Open...door." Beck yelled before him and Jade were both in their wolf forms. Jade's uncharacteristic black furred wold stood at about 6 ft while Beck's new wolf fur had changed to white. Jade turned and looked at him in astonishment his white fur transfixing her. Beck began to move her toward the door with his muzzle slightly tapping her to go toward the door Cat had rushed to open. Jade shook her head, she couldn't go outside. Her father would find her, she would have to leave Beck. She began backing up more into the house. Beck came beside her and licked her.

 _It's okay, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise you. No one will take you away from me._

Jade sighed at hearing his thoughts and she pushed off to go outside as she began running, she heard Beck behind her. The feel of her paws touching the ground made her howl into the night. Beck was only running half speed watching his mate enjoy herself as he ran. She wasn't sure why the urge to change had over come her and Beck but this feeling of running was amazing to her, especially to do it with him. Jade turned around to look at him.

 _Race me?_

Beck laughed at her request in his head and they took off toward the beach still on his father's territory. They were pretty much running the entire time there at the same pace, Beck smiled at Jade and pushed off rushing past Jade winning the race. Jade stopped once she came trending behind Beck. He walked up to her and moved his muzzle to hers. Jade played down and Beck followed suit, resting his head on Jade's back protectively. Something in the air didn't smell right Beck began growling into the dark forest. Jade stood up and raised her nose in the air.

 _He's here. I knew this would happen Beck!_

 _He won't take you away from me. I refuse to lose you._

Jade heard something approaching her on her right and attacked, she wasn't that good at fighting but now knowing that Beck was in trouble, she didn't care. She hovered over the human and saw it had been her Dad. She howled and watched as he shook his head. Jade was confused as her growl didn't work on him like it did the others the other day sh tried it. Her Dad quickly shuffled up from under Jade, Beck ran over when he saw her Dad with some sort of pointy object. Without thinking Beck let out a loud howl and in the moment her Dad crashed to his feet, bowing down. Beck didn't take long to look at him before he moved Jade to run back to the pack house. As they began running Beck felt himself shifting back and getting dizzy.

 _Jade...I can't...Jade._

Beck continued running before his body gave out. Jade ran back to him, still in her wolf form, and picked him up shuffling him on her back. She tried her best to run with him laid across her back and realized she might have to slow down in order to get them there safely. She howled out concentrating on Cat. As she came upon the pack house Cat was already outside with the curly haired boy ready to take Beck to the hospital in the basement of the pack house. Jade was so worried about Beck and that now her Dad was fully aware where she was she began walking back and forth outside of the house unable change back. Beck's Dad walked up to her and she lowly growled toward him he stopped walking toward her instatnly.

"Jade, Beck needs you right now. Being in wolf form doesn't help him. He needs to feel you by him, he needs you. You have to come back. I know I can't make you but you have to think of Beck if you want to shift back." He tried encouraging her from where he stood. Jade closed her eyes and though about the way it felt to run with him, the way his hands felt on hers when they were human, the way he made her heart beat faster. She took in a deep breath and was shifted back, Beck's Dad running over to cover her naked body in a robe. Jade was still shaking but knew she had to get to Beck. She ran thanked his Dad and ran toward the scent she had come to love. She got outside the room and tried pushing open the doors to see him, a nurse came out and told her they needed some time and right now Jade would just get in the way mate or not.

"I need to see him, please." Jade was still shaking, she wasn't sure if she could hold onto her humanity being away from him. Cat to sit with Jade outside the door and without thinking Jade rested her head on Cat's shoulder sobbing.

"Hey Beck's gonna be okay." Cat smiled down at Jade.

"How do you know?"

"You're here." Cat turned to look at Jade as Jade sat her self up from resting on Cat to look at her through wet eyes.

"You're my best friend you know that?" Cat smile at Jade shook her head at the girl.

"No I'm not...I can't be we have barely hung out."

"Yes I know, but when you stuck up for me from that mean old Tori I knew you were my best friend then." Cat said smiling hugging Jade. Jade watched as Cat retreated from the hug and her nose went in the air and a smile appear on her face. The curly haired boys stood at the top of the stairs and Jade could tell one of them wasn't sure who should come or who should go.

"Go. I'll be fine." She said sniffing. Cat gave her another hug, which Jade still didn't hug back leaving Cat to only laugh it off

"Silly Jadey."

Jade watched as Cat walked up the stairs smiling and she entered the guys arms as they walked back up the stairs.

 _That'll be us soon_

Jade sighed at her wolfs thoughts, that couldn't be us. She could not put Beck in that sort of danger again she couldn't. She brought her legs to her chin and began crying more. She never wanted Beck to get hurt trying to save her. What if he never got better.

'Don't think like that, come here I need to see you.'

Jade hopped up crying harder as she heard Beck's voice in her head. She ran through the door disregarding the nurses trying to stop her and hopped on the bed Beck was laying him crying onto his neck hard.

"Babe , Babe...Jade. It's okay , I'm okay. I-"

Jade kept sobbing into his neck shaking her head in the process, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightening her grip, she never wanted to let him go. The nurses came over rubbing Jade's back trying to calm her down enough for her to listen to Beck. Jade finally stopped crying 15 minutes later and sat up, her arms still tight around Beck. He smile at her moving his hand over her face, removing the slaty water.

"Hey, I'm okay. Now listen to me."

"Okay."

"I'm okay. I passed out because I used a lot of power I don't have full control over that's all." Beck smiled.

"How'd you get to use your powers when we haven't mated?"

"I can answer that." The nurse said to the two.

"Your mate bond is incredibly strong. Stronger than any of us has ever seen. When Beck saw that you were in trouble his slight power manifested early and he used then to protect you." Jade looked back at Beck and then back at the nurse.

"Can we go back to our room?"

"Of course."

As the couple walked down the hall slowly to get to the stairs they passed Beck's Dad who checked on his son quickly knowing they wanted to be alone. Beck's Dad entered the nurses office and sat down with a couple of questions of his own.

"Why'd they change?" he asked.

"Jade was poisoned to change, something struck her in the back."

"How do you know?"

"As I was rubbing her back while she cried, I felt a scare on her back that wasn't there before. I've seen them before when we have to turn certain wolfs when we want to make sure they are eating enough and things like that." Beck's Dad voice lowered angrily.

"And why did Beck change? How did she not feel it?"

"Their bond...it's incredibly strong. So strong the feeling and poison must have affected him too. I think Jade might have been so caught up her happiness and her attention fully on Beck she didn't feel herself get poisoned."

"Well now we have a problem. Her Dad knows where she is. He could try to take her at any moment."

"Then it's time you start training Jade, she's going to have to be the one to take her Dad down. "

"I know...Beck wont like it though." Beck's Dad stood up walking toward the door before turning around.

"Oh and nurse? Keep this poisoning between us."

"Yes Alpha but why?"

"Jade had to be poisoned from someone in this house. She's gotten into a little scuffle with some of the Omegas and I wondering if they are betraying us so she can leave."

"Yes Alpha."

...

Upstairs.

As they entered the room Beck first Jade seconded. He turned around and pressed her to the closed door kissing her hard. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck sighing into his kiss. Then she pulled back.

"Beck you're hurt do you really think it's a good idea to-"

"I want to be connected to you Jade. I'll wait if you want to but I promise you I'm fine. I just...after today I want to be able to protect you more. Now knowing that your father knows where you are and the thoughts I hear you having about me leaving you. I want it to change. I want you to know I am forever yours. But only if you-"

Jade crashed her lips to his bouncing up in his arms. Beck walked back to the bed falling onto it causing the couple to laugh. Beck's hands went to the top of her head holding her closer to him. Jade kissed him again, then pulled back.

"I love you...I love you so much." She connected her lips to his neck as she began undoing Beck's pants wanting him as naked as she was under this borrowed robe. Beck easier himself up allowing Jade to slide his pants down. He turned them over so he was on top of her and looked down at her, lips swollen, lust in her eyes, breathing heavy.

"I want you so bad." Beck said to her bringing his lips to her neck inhaling. He just needed to sink his teeth into her and they would be marked and fully mated, they didn't have to have sex too, it was all up to Jade. Jade moaned loudly ready for him to bite into her marking her, and then soon after being her first.

"What are you waiting for?" Jade said beginning to squirm she wanted him...all of him.

"We don't have to have-"

"Beck please, I want all of you." Jade started to push back against his lips at her ...maybe he didn't want her? Beck let out a low growl hearing her thoughts .

"Stop thinking like that. I just want to make sure this is what you want." Beck said his voice dark, Jade smiled at his tone purring.

"I want it."

Beck looked down at her and smiled both crashing their lips to the others at the same time.

 **So much is about to happen guys! Please let me know if I should keep this story at T or if you guys want a sex scene that would then make the story M. I know what you are all thinking...it's Tori behind everything. It's not. That's too easy ;) Keep reading to find out what happens next also please review because I need to know you guys opinions on the next chapter T or M. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning M rated chapter!**

Jade hovered over Beck kissing him. Her mouth moved down to his neck and she inhaled loving his smell.

"Jade." Beck moaned. He liked her on top but not for long. He reached his arm behind her, wrapping it around her waist and turning them over. Jade smiled up at him while her hands trailed to his shirt. She pulled it over his head, just as he did hers. He kissed her hungrily as he moved to push her pants and underwear down. He pulled them down and looked at Jade's snow white body.

"Do you li-"

"I love it, I love you." Beck pressed his lips back to hers and removed his pants and boxers. He hovered over Jade as she waited for him to enter her. Beck reached over to his bed side to grab a condom, he didn't want kids just yet.

"Why-" Jade said getting angry.

"Calm down, my dad's been putting those in there since I was 14. I haven't had a reason to use them so the stash it pretty full."

"Okay." She said leaning up to him kissing him and sighing. "Do both at the same time."

Beck made sure Jade was comfortable and sighed, he was about to sex and mark the girl he loved the most in the universe. He kissed her at her neck and put himself at her entrance. He slowly slide into her and bit down on her neck with his fangs. Jade moaned out in pleasure, the pain of both soon subsiding. Beck licked her neck and smiled, she was now marked as his and he couldn't be more happy.

"Beck, please move. I want more of you. I love you."

Beck smiled down at her and kissed her lips, he began slowly pushing into her.

"Harder." Jade said moaning.

"Jade if I go harder I might not be able to stop if it hurts you a lot."

Jade moved her legs up so they were wrapped around his back.

"Harder, now!"

Beck smiled at her request and grabbing hold of his headboard and began pounding into Jade, this feeling was amazing.

"Beck, Beck. That feels...so good."

"Fuck Jade." Beck moaned as he continued pressing into her going even faster.

"Fuck! Beck! BEEEEECK." Jade began yelling his name, he couldn't help himself, he loved hearing her say his name. He went as fast as he could, and then flipped her over. Jade got on her knees with her butt in the air and Beck slid back into her causing her to moan all over again. He began slapping her ass hard loving her moan.

"You like that babe?" Beck smirked.

"So much." Jade said moaning. Beck reached over and grabbed her breast as he pushed into her.

"Beck I'm gonna...gonna..."

"Shiiiiit me too Jade. Jaddddde." Beck moaned as he came the same time as Jade. He fell onto her back and sighed puling himself off and tossing the condom in the trash. Jade turned around and smiled up at him.

"I believe I have something for you now."

Beck sighed, still out of breathe laying down while Jade crawled on top if him slowly. She moved her mouth to is neck and made her fangs come out. She slowly pushed her fangs into him and was over taken with emotions and feeling connected to him. Beck moaned at the contact before he could stop himself. Jade too licked his neck where she had just marked him and laid down next to him.

"I cant believe that happened." She said sighing.

"You don't regret it do you?"

Jade turned and looked at him face to face "Not at all."

 **This was my first attempt at an M rated Chapter, I hope it was okay. Please tell me if you guys did or didn't like it. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

The next day the couple woke up, Beck's arms strongly wrapped around Jade's waist.

"Good morning." He said his face in her hair.

"Good morning." Jade said turning over to look at him. Beck's eyes caught on to something on shoulder and sat up to examine it. Jade looked him in the eye after feeling concern wash over her.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes shifted from his to his arm and she grabbed it to look closer. On his arm was a a large crown with her name written into it, and Jade looked at hers and saw that her marking ,almost tattoo like, mirrored Beck's with his name on hers. She looked up to him and rushed out an apology.

"Why are you apologizing?" Beck asked her pulling her close.

"I just...want to make sure you're okay staying...like this is really...this is-"

"Jade be quite, I'm extremely happy to be with you."

Jade smiled in relief and leaned up to kiss him when there was a knock on the door.

"Beck and Jadey we need you guys to come downstairs. We have to talk about some things."

"Okay Cat." Beck called out. The couple quickly showered and dressed. Jade still covered her marking and Beck did too, they wanted this to stay between the two of them for as long as possible. They entered the kitchen where everyone was sitting and waiting, Jade locked eyes on Cat and saw the cult haired boy by her again. Beck grabbed Jade's hand and walked her over to a chair where he sat down and picked her up to sit on his lap. Jade made eye contact with Tori and smiled.

"Your highness, we would like to introduce you to a new pack member. He is mated to Cat. Robbie please introduce yourself." Beck's dad said

Jade was thrown off by the use of Beck's dad calling her such a royal standing, but still tried to focus on this Robbie person as he spoke.

"Hey guys, names Robbie. I'm uhhh...Cat's mate."

"He already said that." Jade spoke bluntly.

"Right..." Robbie said sitting down.

Jade didn't realize but after completing the marking and mating ritual her stance over all other wolves grew increasingly, the wolves all got a feeling that they were to submit to Jade even more they were to their alpha. The Alpha spoke next, staring at Jade at first.

"Everyone else is dismissed. I need to speak with her highness, my son, Cat, and Robbie."

Jade watched as Tori huffs up the stairs, with Ryder following close behind her. Beck sensed Jade's anger and mind linked her.

 _He's apart of the pack so we can't kick him out but he will never come round you again I promise you._

 _Okay_

The four of them followed Beck's dad as he went toward the basement of their house, they all sat down in the chairs and Beck's dad spoke quietly.

"You guys will be moving to a small cabin later tonight. In order to keep Jade safe."

"Why?" Jade asked getting nervous and scared, Beck pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her waist holding her tighter.

"I worried that your old pack knows you're here and I want to make sure you're safe. You guys will be there just for a couple of weeks while we sort everything out okay?"

The group nodded and all went back upstairs. Jade asked Beck to make her something to eat while she went back in their room. Jade went up stairs and went to the closet to grab covers and sat in the corner on the floor with the covers wrapped all around her.

"Jade?" Beck asked walking over to her with two bowls, milk, and a box of cereal.

"Yeah?"

He sat down by her and looked at her concerned. "Why are you sitting in the corner? I thought we were making progress? I mean it's cool if you want to sit and lay here but I really like laying by you in bed and if I'm ever to pushy-"

"Beck am I ruining everyone's life? Ever since I got here you guys have been doing so much for me and I don't know what to do. I don't know...I feel like I've only been causing problems. I'm the reason were all moving."

"Hey, don't talk like that. You're the best thing that has happened to any of us. I've never seen Cat so happy and that's saying something. And you know how I feel about you. I love you so much. We're going to do whatever we can to protect you, after all. You're our Queen." Beck smiled at Jade leaning over to kiss her, Jade smiled into the kiss and the two stayed on the floor eating. Hours later they would begin packing for their journey to the safe cabin.

 **Guys! I'm so sorry I've been taking forever to update but I'm settled home now and updates will be more recent. Review! Get excited, all hells about to break lose!**


	14. Chapter 14

Beck put the last of the bags in the back of the jeep as quietly as possible, Cat and Robbie sat in the back listening to their surrounding area to make sure there was no one aware that they were leaving. Jade sat in the front passenger seat playing with a pair of scissors feeling terrible that she was, again, the cause of them having to leave. Beck closed the truck and jogged to the drivers seat sitting down and breathing in through his nose, he hadn't smelled anything and mind linked to Jade to tell her that what she was thinking was once again wrong, she's the queen of wolfs and should know that majority of them, especially her friends, would be willing to do anything to make sure she was safe. Jade smiled over to Beck and slowly reached out for his hand as he began driving making sure to grab hers.

The small group had been driving for a while now, Cat and Robbie singing about glass in the back while Jade dozed off her hand still in Beck's. She woke up when she smelled a familiar sent while sleeping, her hand began to shake and Beck stopped driving.

"He's close by Beck."

Cat and Robbie had stopped singing and got quite to listen. Jade looked over to Beck who's eyes had gone completely black, his voice deep and dark.

"Who?"

"My Dad's Beta, Lance."

There was a quite sigh from Beck, and as he put the car in drive he drove slower and Jade could tell he was trying to listen extremely but there wasn't a need to. Beck stopped the car and jumped out locking the car just as Lance jumped down from a tree branch right before the them.

"The hell do you want?" Beck growled to him

"To help." Lance said throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Like hell you do." Cat said jumping out the car the same as Robbie did only he went toward the back. Jade sat in the car unsure of what to do beside listen.

"I'm seriously trying to help her, her Dad's lost his mind. I'm the one that left the door open for her to go free." Lance said

Beck began crouching down to shift and Jade hopped out the car.

"He's telling the truth."

Beck snarled at her

"Beck, he's telling the truth."

"How do you know?"

"I just...I know...I feel it." Jade said looking from Beck to Lance. Lance looked at Jade and bowed

"Your Highness."

"What do you want to help with Lance?"

"I want to take you to a different cabin, the one you're going to isn't safe."

"No hell no, Jade, no." Beck said walking over to Jade.

"Please, you guys have to listen to me. We don't have that much time."

"Hell no."

"Okay." Jade said to Lance walking back to the car.

"Jade you can't be serious." Beck said walking to her side of the car.

"I am Beck, you have to trust me on this one okay? I can sense when he is and isn't lying."

Beck sighed but nodded his head and leaned over to kiss Jade on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Beck closed her door and walked to the other side of the car telling Lance to get in the back between Robbie and Cat. Once they were all in the car Lance gave them directions to a different cabin that no one but him knew about. They drove in silence for a while before Beck asked how he knew where to find them and what cabin they were originally going to.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Beck, but your Dad is working with Jade's to have her captured again."


	15. Chapter 15

Cat and Robbie sat in front of the fire place listing to Lance's explanation once more while Beck and Jade walked toward the kitchen Jade rubbing Beck's mate mark, she loved feeling it there and the feeling she got once she touched it. Jade sat on the counter as Beck sighed and walked between her legs eye to eye with her. Jade put her hands on each side of his face and waited till his eyes focused on hers completely.

"Beck it's going to be okay. I promise."

"But it's not Jade. My Dad is working with yours! They are working together to to try to use your powers, our powers now, to take over all werewolves! He looked me in my face and saw how much I care about and for you and still decide to put you in danger and his own son. He's the one who poisoned us Jade. Now he's after you and...what if it comes down to it I have to hurt my Dad?"

"Then that's what's going to happen Beck, we have to make sure my people, our people, are okay and not put into any harm. We can't allow people, no matter how close they are to us, to get in the way of us protecting out people Beck." Jade said leaning her head to his, sending a comforting feeling Beck's way. Beck sighed, leaned his head forward and brought his lips to hers, when they pulled away Lance walked over and told the two they should get some rest.

"Where are you going?" Beck asked pulling Jade from the counter to his tight embrace.

"I have to go back and scout out Jade's Dad's whereabouts. They were headed to the other cabin after all, I need to know their next more. I should be back in three to four days."

"And if you're not?" Robbie asked from the living room.

"Then you all should be prepared to fight, the odds are good you have a powerful King and even more powerful Queen in your mist. Just law low until I get back." With that, Lance shifted and ran through back through the woods. Jade looked at the people surrounding her and realized that they all needed to get some sleep just incase anything happened.

 _In the original Cabin. . ._

Beck and Jade's Dads stood in the dinning room of the cabin they planned for the kids to run to.

"Where the hell are they?" Jade's Dad yelled out.

"I'm not sure, but I know who could potentially find them." Beck's Dad answered.

"Who?"

"Tori and Ridder. They've hated the two since they realized they were mates. They would be more than wiling to kill the both of them, and anyone who is willing to help them. If Beck and Jade won't work with us, they will die!"

 **Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I decided to cut this chapter short because I took forever getting it done. The next one will be much much longer! Please Review, thank you again for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Jade woke up to a cold breeze on her back that normally Beck would block. She sat up and looked around their room. They had been in the cabin for about a week now and there was no sign of Lance. She spotted Beck standing by the window sniffing, something was wrong. Jade rushed out of bed and to his side sniffing too.

"That scent isn't familiar." Beck said. Jade sniffed harder and caught the scent of vines and an amazing scent of pine, as she inhaled she saw an image of the unknown wolf. He was a sandy brown and moving slowly toward the cabin.

"Jade whats wrong?" Beck asked his hand making his way to her forehead seeing her eye glow all white, he waited until they went back to their normal ocean color before removing his hand.

"I think I just discovered a new power."

"Cool, what did you see?"

" A sandy brown wolf coming this way, he's close and moving slowly...he's trying not to cause attention."

"Do you know where he is?"

"At-"

 _Ding_

The light bell on the cabin rung and Beck shot out the room to slowly creep toward the door.

"Beck just open the door." Jade said from the stairs rolling her eyes at him.

"You don't know if he's working with our Dads or not Jade."

"Open the door Beck."

Beck sighed but opened the door as Jade said. Standing there was an African American boy around the same age as the young couple in the house breathing heavy.

"Speak." Jade yelled from the top of the stairs. Beck looked back at his love and saw how incredibly domineering she looked standing there and was very proud to call her Queen...his queen.

"Hello your highness...and your highness." The young man said eyeing Beck as he stepped through the threshold nervously.

"My name is Andre and I'm here to help you. Lance got in touch with me and told me where to go, he told me there were people plotting against you and that I could be an great advantage."

Jade began walking down the stairs smiling at Andre, she already could tell he was special but wait for Beck to speak.

"How can you be a great advantage?"

Andre looked at Beck and smirked. In a blink of an eye he had vanished from their very eyes and out walked a terrified Cat, unable to control her own body.

"Jadey, whats happening to me?" Cat said looking terrified. Robbie ran out of the room they shared and grabbed Cat into a hug this time for him to be unable to control his own body. Cat was still under the effect of Andre's powers as well and they both continued looking terrified and wondering what was wrong with themselves. They then stopped moving and Andre re appeared before the group smiling.

"How the hell..." Beck asked shocked, running his hair through his hands. Jade wanted so badly to kiss him, the confusion on his face was adorable.

"I'm a hybrid. Werewolf and Vampire. I can do everything of the average werewolf, but I have the eating habits of a vampire along with my own special ability."

"Damn." Beck said smiling at Andre. Jade knew the boys would be quick friends. Cat was still looking at her fingers and then ran to Andre.

"Again!" She said laughing.

"Another time, Little Red I promise. I'm also here for another reason."

"That reason being?"

"To teach you all, quickly, how to kill without having an emotional attachment. You're all going to need to know how. Being half Vampire...it's something thats instilled in me but I know how to teach it."

"Jadey I can't...I don't think I can-"

"It's okay Cat. You might not have to." Jade said eyeing her friend sending a calming feeling to her.

"Why don't we all go back and take a little nap for a little while then get up and start training."

"You guys can, I'm going scouting. Lance told me to be on the look out for a Tori and Ryder." Jade eyes grew with an unsettling look at Ryders name. He creeps her out, the idea of Tori being anywhere around Beck made her angry. She felt herself get hot with anger all over her body. Just as she continued to get angry she didn't realized she was bringing that hot feeling to everyone around her as she had zoned out. She was refocused upon hearing everyone's quiet screams.

"Jade, you have to calm down, you're literally burning us with your anger." Beck said to his grunts of pain to her. Jade instantly calmed down and the group was fine, heavily breathing. Cat rushed over to the sink and sprayed cold water all over herself.

"I'm so sorry!" Jade said backing up, her powers were manifesting at an alarming speed and she knew she didn't have long to try to control them.

Beck walked over to her and put his hand over her forehead and closed his eyes, his hands began feeling cold and rushed her with a cool breeze throughout her body. Jade calmed down and turned away from everyone moving back to the room. She stopped mid way up the stairs and whipped around.

"We don't have time to practice."

"What who is it?" Beck said sniffing the air then growling as he smelled them.

"Tori and Ryder are here. They've come to kill all of us."

Andre smiled " I guess we'll just have to practice on them."


	17. Chapter 17

Jade and Beck quickly changed to other clothes and waited downstairs with Andre. Cat and Robbie were told to stay inside the cabin, Jade couldn't imagine or live with herself if she put in Cat in the middle of the fight and she had to kill someone. Beck stood next to Jade with his arm hung over her shoulder turning toward the door as they all got a sense.

"They're here, human form." Jade said trying to control her anger. Andre snickered and quickly gave the young royals a lesson before existing the cabin.

"Whatever goes on, you two can't be worried about the other, that worry will open distractions and could get one of you killed. I suggest Jade take Ryder and not Tori."

Jade growled lowly. Andre left the couple alone and Beck looked to Jade.

"I'm going to love you regardless, whatever has to happen out there I will continue to look at your the same and love you okay? I'm going to be okay I promise you." Beck said reassuring Jade once he looked into her sad eyes.

"Beck I can't lose you...I can't...I can't go back. I can't be away from you...I've never killed anyone ...I didn't ask for any of this Beck."

"I know you didn't, I didn't either but nothing and no one is going to get in our way so we're going to have to fight and win. I love you Jade."

"I love you too Beck." Jade said leaning up to his him hard on the lips then existing the cabin behind him.

"Finally." Tori said eyeing the couple, Ryder standing next to her quietly acknowledged Andre.

"I don't know who you have over there but he can't help you guys either." Jade, already tired of the two, stepped forward eyeing them.

"Bow down to me." She said smirking, making eye contact with Tori, Jade began turning her head to the right and Tori yelled out in pain her body moving against her own will as she bowed down to Jade. Ryder looked from Tori to Jade then ran toward Beck shifting into his wolf. Ryder, a shaky murky light brown wolf snapped at Beck and missed as Beck hopped back. Jade signaled to Beck through their thoughts that they need to switch people and try to bring both of them toward Andre, sitting in the tree above out of the way, so he could handle the actual killing.

Beck shifted into his wolf and went running toward Tori, he had to run by Jade and she saw this from the corner of her eye, Jade smirked and hopped up, spinning in the air and crashing down in her wolf form running toward Ryder. She grabbed at his leg and bit down, cracking it. She smiled at the whimper that escaped his muzzle. She made eye contact with him and forced him to change back into his human form, making him move closer to Tori who Beck had backed into a tree still in her human form as well. Beck back away slowly and Jade made Ryder move closer to Tori by the tree and Andre hopped down from the tree to stand in the front of Tori and Ryder smiling. He looked into Tori's eyes as she pleaded for her life and he laughed. He disappeared from sight and Tori went transforming, crashing into Ryder ripping him apart. Andre controlled her making her bite around his neck cracking it, killing him instantly. Andre reappeared smiling at his work, Beck noticed. Jade moved around to face Tori again.

"They are still going to come after you. You're going to die Jade, and it'll be good. You stole Beck from me."

Jade couldn't help it, she laughed "He was never yours, and I think we can handle our Dads. After all they made the mistake of sending you two and look he came out on top?" Jade smirked, eyeing Tori. All Jade could think about was pain, pain everywhere all over her body, killing Tori from the inside out. She sighed after she was done.

"Thank you Andre. We have to move, our Dads are coming soon." Jade said not looking back at the two bodies walking back into the Cabin.

Beck could sense something was majorly wrong with Jade, he just wasn't sure if she would be able to move past it.

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter. I just started back with school but I'm going to try my best to update more often the story is almost over! Are you guys glad to see Ryder and Tori die? Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

Jade went straight to her room after entering the cabin, she needed time to herself. Entering the room, she instantly went to her closet and started packing clothes into her double bag moving so fast that she didn't hear when Beck entered the room.

"Jade?"

"God Beck, say something before you sneak up on me."

Beck chuckled "Sorry, we need to talk though."

"What do we need to talk about?" She asked continuing to pack up his and her clothes.

"You just killed people...we need to talk about that Jade, are you okay?"

"Beck I'm fine."

"No Jade, you're not. I can feel it remember?"

"I said I'm fine, therefore I'm fine."

"Jade, you're not fine. Please, talk to me."

Jade sighed as she stood in front of their closet and she felt herself getting angry and she wasn't all that sure as to why she felt that way.

"Jade talk-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY BECK?" Jade yelled at him spinning around to look him in the face.

"Do you want me to say that I feel terrible? That a part of me hates myself now? I just killed two people Beck. Two. I just took the breath right out of them. They're dead. And it's all my fault. All these powers I didn't ask for fault. I didn't ask for any of this Beck."

"Jade none of this was your fault, this was our Dad's fault. You had to do what you had to do to keep yourself safe. You shouldn't feel sad about what happened. It was either you get killed or you kill them and you chose the right answer. Stop holding the world against you. You have people here who are more than willing to help you. You're not in this alone." Beck said trying to reassure her. Jade walked up to him nodding her head, he was right. Just as she was about to respond Cat entered the room running.

"Andre said they were close, we really need to go."

The couple moved apart and grabbed the sort of packed bags and ran down the stairs to the back garage where a bullet proof jeep was located. Andre took the drivers seat, Beck the passenger seat, Cat and Robbie sat on either sides of Jade who was postponed in the middle.

"Jade, I need you to put a force filed around the car just to be sure, extra safety. You'd have to hold it though." Andre requested.

"Make a force filed?" Jade said raising her eyebrow at him through the mirror.

"Yeah? You didn't know you could do that? Remind me to give you this book I have where we are going. It explains a lot of what you and Beck can do together and separately."

"Everyone knows more about me, but me. It's so fucking annoying."

"Language Jadey." Cat said to her nudging her in the shoulder.

"Right, sorry." Jade took a deep breath in and looked down at her hands. She had no idea how to make a force filed. Beck turned around to her and looked at her in her eyes sensing her distress. His eyes turned a bright white and so did hers. Cat looked at her best friends slightly scared. She looked down at Jade's hands and watched as the blueish clear see through ball began to form into her hands, it instantly stretched out to Beck first then moved out to everyone else in the car. Jade and Beck's eyed returned to their normal colors and Beck smiled at Jade. Cat smiled at the two of them, she didn't know but they clearly just went through something that made them a little stronger. She'd be sure to ask later.

Jade looked down at her hands, at this force filed she created with the help of Beck amazed at herself.

"Hey Andre, where exactly are we going to hide from them for now?" Cat asked

"Well...we're going to go to my home." Andre said slowly waiting for everyone's reaction.

"You mean your wolf side right?" Jade asked

"Uhhh...no."

"Man, you know we aren't that welcome in vampire territory." Beck said running his hand through his hair.

"You're there with a Mutt, and I'm coming with the Queen and King of werewolves. We'll be fine."

"How do you know?" Robbie asked

"I already asked the council."

"And what the hell did the council say?" Jade asked, her force filed shaking. Cat watched as Beck turned around again and looked at Jade, she watched at the look Beck gave Jade, as Jade's shoulder lost tension and she smiled. She loved these little moments between the two of them.

"To sum it up, they said they were cool with it. You guys would just have to stay with them and we can only stay for a week."

Jade growled, "Lovely. We're gong to be staying with a bunch of vampires for a week."

"Hey!" Andre said from the front seat. Jade just shrugged her shoulders.

 ** _Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. What do you think will happen when the gang goes to stay with Vampires for a week? How will the Dads react to hearing this news? Review!_**


End file.
